


Father, Dearest

by sksdwrld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle and red-filled as a lover, beware them who call you daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> See the end note for spoilers if you're concerned about warnings.

Uther's breathing evened and slowed while Morgana stared up at the ceiling, holding her own. Slowly and deliberately, she moved his hand from her breast. The fingers flexed at the loss but then curled into the blankets loosely gathered around them and she slipped away to stare out the window where the clouds rumbled with unshed rain in the distance.Her hair blew faintly about her as the breeze battered its way through the stones, and though her naked skin pebbled with gooseflesh, she didn't feel cold.

Morgana had ceased all feeling too many years ago.

After a time, Morgana went to stand at the foot of the bed and assess the ruin that once was a great king. He slumbered on eternally, oblivious that he had destroyed an entire people, and having started with just one person: his daughter.

But no longer would Uther Pendragon be a bane on this world. No longer would he be able to take without giving in return. No longer would he hunt the weak and punish the innocent.

Morgana raised her arm. The flames flickering in the fireplace were too low for her to see her reflection in the glint of the blade, but not so low that she mistook the sheen for black. In the end, Uther had bled like any other and softly wept the way Morgana had so many nights before, but unlike those nights, she had been there to hold him and make it right again.

The blade clattered to the floor as Morgana climbed back onto the mattress. "Spread for me, my darling father." By morning, his blood had seeped to each of the four corners of the bed, and it was Pendragon red.

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death.


End file.
